A Weekend of Secrets
by PastaPanda
Summary: "Hey, it's the weekend, so how about you come over to my house and I make up the lost time by spending some time with you? Even if we lived in the same house for half a century, we barely know anything about each other." Gakuen Hetalia AU, LietEst fluff. Past PolLiet and AmerLiet if you squint. Human names used later maybe. This is my first fanfic, reviews welcomed.
1. Planning for the Weekend

The clock tower chimed four, ringing out throughout the campus. The bells signaled an end to all the afternoon activities, students piling out of the main building. Leaves rustled in the late October breeze, birds whistling a merry tune. It was a Friday afternoon, meaning the countries that attended World W Academy could go to their homes for the weekend instead of boarding, if their respective homelands were close enough.

"Okay then," Estonia smiled at the small choral club, "That's a wrap for this week's practice. Keep working on the song and we'll do great."

"Yeah!" the three other nations, Ukraine, Latvia and Lithuania, shouted in response.

Estonia was busy focusing on some notes of an upcoming performance at assembly. "Oh, Lithuania," he called out.

The brown-haired nation stopped and faced the speaker. "Yes?"

"A word, if you don't mind,"

Lithuania nodded and sat down on a stool, ignoring the other former USSR member's giggles as they left.

Estonia sighed, adjusting his glasses. He never liked to confront people about issues of his, especially the older Baltic State. Apart from age difference, Lithuania's history left Estonia at a loss for words in these situations. Naturally, the brunette was cheerful and good-mannered, but if worse came to worse, he could be ruthless in fighting for his right. That was noted down when he and his ally, Poland, took down the Teutonic Knights.

"It's just that I'm a little… worried about how you're usually late to meetings and rehearsals," he began, avoiding eye contact. "I know it is weird being told this by a younger person, but… well you know how precise I like my standards, and you are busy with work…"

"I know, and I am sincerely sorry," the Lithuanian bowed his head, emerald eyes reflecting sorrow. "Even though this is no excuse, I'm still figuring out my breakup with Poland."

The Club Room went awkwardly silent. The two that were once the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth decided to date again about a year ago, until Poland decided to end it one week before. It was a real shock to not only Lithuania, but everyone else.

"Y-You don't have to apologize," the blond nation finally stammered. "I-It's nothing to be worried about. Heck, I don't know why I was even stupid enough to bring it up!"

The Estonian broke into a nervous laughing fit while Lithuania fiddled with his tie. Both of them were wearing the standard male winter uniform at World W: brown shoes, blue plaid pants, white long-sleeved shirts, black ties and a navy blue blazer over a tan jumper. Students were free to add accessories, but the only thing they had done was put on a watch.

After some more awkward silence, the Lithuanian let out a small chuckle and stood up. "Hey, it's the weekend, so how about you come over to my house and I make up the lost time by spending some time with you? Even if we lived in the same house for half a century, we barely know anything about each other."

Estonia looked up, surprised at the offer. Well, he didn't have a reason _not_ to refuse, and it was a while since the two of them had spent some quality time together. Plus, there was no-one to hang out with; Latvia was busy tutoring Sealand, the Nordics had planned a trip to Iceland's house, and America decided to hold a gaming convention it Japan's home. Also, there was no way he was going to visit that creepy Russia to talk with his older sister.

"Sure." He returned Lithuania's eager gaze, picking up his laptop bag. "There isn't anything better to do, so let's go now. The campus will be locked down soon, and that won't be any good."

Just as they overlooked the room's tidy condition, the wooden door eased open. "Is anyone here? I, like, think that I left my phone here,"

Both Choral members froze in place. Poland was standing in the doorway, modelling the girl's winter uniform: brown Mary-Jane shoes, knee-high black socks, plaid red skirt (which covered up to his mid-thighs), black tie, white blouse and a tan jumper. The Pole also sewed ribbons in his blond hair and golden bangles hung around his wrists. If you weren't familiar with him, you would straight away assume that he was a girl.

"Oh, hey Poland," the bespectacled teen half-heatedly greeted. "I did happen across a phone. Was it in a pink, jewel-encrusted case?"

"It's not just any pink, jewel-encrusted case," the cross-dressing nation pouted. "It's a totally epic wicked-hipster-pink, jewel-encrusted case! Can I, like, have it back?"

"Sure, it's over here." As Estonia reunited Poland with his phone, Lithuania produced a strange choking noise and dawdled over to a window to avoid eye contact. Even if they had been partners once, the Pole wasn't above putting his friends down and dragging them literally to the mall. He was still somewhat unstable on this topic, and talking to your ex about it was worse than being locked in a closet with the Bad Touch Trio.

"Thanks a ton!" Poland exclaimed. "I've totes been looking the whole Earth for it!" And without as much as a glance at Lithuania, he skipped out, Gir-styled backpack bouncing around.

Estonia cringed with shock of the Valley-Girl accented boy's rude behaviour. Deciding that it was just his nature, he lightly tapped the shoulder of his 'older brother' lightly, indigo eyes cloudy from worry, yet flecked with optimism. "So, about this weekend…"


	2. Sadness-Infused Sauerkraut

**A/N: Okay, I didn't know that you had to add notes when editing the story, so I'll say what I wanted to say for the last chapter. Sorry, I'm new.**

**First off, PolLiet/LietPol is one of my favourite pairings, but I had a breakup scenario to make things more interesting. Also, I'm New Zealander(is that the right word?)/ Australian, so there will be a mix of American and British spelling. I can't handle red squiggely lines very well. I'm not too sure how World W works, so I made it a boarding school, and I apologise if the uniforms are incorrect. If you don't like Poland crossdressing or anything else, please don't flame me. Lastly, Hetalia does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

The two eldest Baltic States made their way to the bicycle shed. Thankfully, it hadn't been locked yet, but there were only two bikes leaning against the wall on their lonesome. The autumn breeze swirled up a tornado of leaves, painted yellow with a splash of orange.

"…So I'll have to go into town for some extra ingredients tonight," Lithuania mumbled, eyes shining in the sunlight. "Is it okay if you come with me?"

"Of course," his companion said. "Just what are you making tonight?"

"Oh, I was thinking of sauerkraut soup with potatoes and bread. I just need sauerkraut and an onion.

The Estonian smiled, mentally making a face. Sauerkraut. Literally sour cabbage. It wasn't bad tasting, but the name always made him flinch. It didn't matter though. Even though food was scarce back in Soviet times, Lithuania's food always perked up everyone's spirits, even Belarus, Russia's younger sister (who rewarded the brunette's love by breaking his fingers). Which made it all the more painful when there was a food shortage.

"Okay. I'll come with you and see if anything interesting is happening in your house soon. Is the market near?"

"Yep. It's about a five-minute walk from where I live, which in turn isn't far by bike."

The two grabbed their own bike. Lithuania's was painted a green that matched his eyes and held a woven straw basket. Estonia's was blue respectively with a hook jutting out from the front where he could hang something on. Today, it was his laptop bag.

One thing Estonia and Lithuania knew about each other was their favourite colour. Blue was for the former and for the latter, green. It wasn't surprising. Respectively, it was the colour of their military uniform, the hoodie associated with casual wear and the colour featured on their national flag. After adjusting helmets, they set off.

After about twenty minutes, the markets rode into view. It was a flat plain dominated by wooden stalls selling anything from fresh fruit to clothing and toys. The grass was crisp and soft, dyed a deep forest green, and dotted with daisies and other wildflowers. The air was filled with the buzz of friendly conversations and smelled faintly of lemon.

The Lithuanian stopped, coffee-brown hair dancing in the wind. "Well, we're here. It'll only take a minute or so," he directed his attention to a stall a little way off. "The stall is right over there."

Estonia kicked the stand down. "Right. Let's go then."

They made their way to said stall. The older student felt somewhat anxious. Even if he came here often, it felt a little uncomfortable wearing his school uniform in public. What if someone asked about where he was educated? Normal people we're allowed to know that he was the personification of their country, otherwise he'd be shipped to the nearest mental ward.

Lost in his thoughts, he made his way to the stall vender. "_Sveiki_. Can I have one large onion and a can of sauerkraut please?"

"Certainly," the woman behind the stall smiled. Not wasting any time, she immediately got the supplies from the shelfs and gave the Lithuanian what he needed. He then payed the woman and nodded a farewell.

"I like that woman," he stated, not watching where he was going. "She's so nice and her stock is pretty cheap," he sighed and let a sad smile escape from his lips. "It's a shame that her husband died."

Estonia gave a slight jerk. He would have expected that she had a happy partner or boyfriend that she shared a life with. After all, she was very pretty, with long, wavy blond hair tied back in a high ponytail and shining aqua eyes. She was very slender, in her mid-twenties, and had lightly tanned skin. "So, what happened to the husband?"

Lithuania's eyes grew darker as he said, "he died in a car crash a year ago. Now Miss Annabelle is left with a young girl. She's not even one yet."

The blond was about to mutter his condolences when a mop of silvery-white hair caught his eye. "Hey Toris, isn't that…"

The brunette swivelled his head to view, a little unused to being called by his human name. "Yep, that's him all right".

Gilbert Beilschmitd. Otherwise known as Prussia. He wasn't a normal student at the academy; he technicality wasn't a country anymore, and he barely showed up, but he still attended World W with his younger brother, Germany. Nonetheless, he wore a red hoodie and jeans with old sneakers instead of the uniform, and had a yellow bird sit on his head 24/7. Upon realising that he was being watched, he broke into a massive grin and bounded over.

" Kesesese! Hey, it's Lithy! And Eddie too! How's school going?"

Prussia's former enemy turned his head away. "Why are you here? You can't just wander into my house without permission. Get out, _now_."

The albino nation cocked his head, pointing at the bespectacled teen beside them. "What about Eddie here then?"

Lithuania stiffened a bit. "Eduard is here because I invited him over," he responded.

"Ooh, I know what you're getting up to!" Prussia exclaimed. Then, in a loud, mocking voice he sung, "Lithy and Eddie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-Z-I-N-G!"

Estonia's cheeks blushed a light pink, due mainly in part to the song catching everyone's attention. "You can't spell 'kissing' with a 'z'," he contradicted.

"You can when you're as awesome as the awesome Prussia!" The former country defended. "I have to go now; otherwise West will probably scold me. Come on, Gilbird!"

He then skipped away, Gilbird chirping as he followed. Toris let his shoulders sag, thankful for the albino's departure. "Okay, let's go home and make some soup, shall we?"

Eduard didn't respond, stopping dead in his tracks. "Gah, I didn't bring any clothes! Why didn't I think of that?" he shouted, face-palming.

Toris let out a small laugh. "Hey, it's nothing to worry about. If you really need to, you can ride to your house while I prepare dinner. Otherwise, you can borrow some of my clothes."

"No, I don't want to trouble you with that, but are you okay with preparing dinner by yourself?"

"Sure. You can stay with me the whole weekend if you want, so you can help other days."

Estonia smiled at his friend's smartness. Was there anything he couldn't do? "Okay, I'll be back in about an hour. Which one is your house?"

His friend pointed to a smooth dirt path. "Just follow this path for a couple of minutes and you'll come across a white house. Can't miss it."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," The Estonian called out, riding into the dense forest surrounding the area.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, long chapter done. If you find any mistakes (I'm talking to you, Tigress) please let me know and I'll edit them (hopefully).**

**Translations all done with Google Translate.  
**

**Sveiki - Hello (Lithuanian).  
**


	3. A Slight Misunderstanding

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, here is part three. Thank you to all of those who have commented, favourited and/or followed either me, the story or both. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

Estonia sorted through his drawers, looking for some smart clothes. Even if he was staying at a friend's, he shouldn't dress too casually. _Why is this taking so long?_ He thought, a little irritant. _I don't have many clothes since my house is small, but this is ridiculous. I need to get back to Lithuania's soon._

The Baltic's house was indeed small, just one bedroom and a little garden in front and a folding clothesline on one side of his cosy cottage. It had a rustic, welcoming feeling to it, painted a warm chestnut brown. The bedroom was decent enough, able to fit a queen bed in it. Not that Estonia had regular visitors, only the other Baltics visited him on a regular basis. They rarely stayed over, and in such a rare occurrence, there were soft lounges and an inflatable mattress for them. Overall, he liked the rural setting. Just as long as there was internet connection.

Finally, he found a second pair of dress pants. Packeting it perfectly, he checked what he was currently wearing. He was still covered by his school uniform, not bothering to change. The Uralic-descended nation decided that it would be fine; he had a feeling that Lithuania also meant to go to school with him.

With a sweeping glance of his organised study-bedroom, Estonia zipped up his case and left.

"_Kalėdų rytų rožė inžydo, lylio kalėda kalėda, Sekminių rytu dyvai pasidarė, lylio kalėda kalėda,_" Lithuania sung, stirring the broth ever so lightly. He had been cooking for a good hour, so there was still a little time left for him to boil some potatoes. It was a good thing that he also picked up some fresh rye bread. _It will go nicely with it,_ he declared silently.

A chime rang through the house, sensing another presence. "Coming!" the brunette called out, adjusting the pot. After tripping over his shoes in haste, Lithuania greeted his friend at the door.

"Thanks for having me over," Estonia smiled, gazing at the wallpaper of the house. It was an even cream colour, running through all of the rooms. Lithuania's house was slightly bigger than his, with an extra guest bedroom and an apple tree in the backyard. Yet it still shared a comfy, olden aura and was way out from the city. All three Baltic States still struggled a tiny bit with financial problems, so their houses were little bungalows compared to the houses of superpower nations like America.

The older nation beckoned inwards. "Come on, I'll bring in your bags, and you can have my room tonight,"

"T-that won't really be necessary," the blond fretted. "I'm the guest, so it only makes sense to be in the guestroom,"

"No, I insist. I want you to have a comfortable stay here, so you'll be sleeping in my room, while I have the guest bed."

Estonia sighed. He knew from experience that his friend always put others before himself, and could be extremely stubborn. "Okay then, can I help with tea then?"

Lithuania thought this over. "If you really want to, you can set the table after putting your stuff away. Second door on the left in the hallway."

Estonia nodded his thanks, dragging his case to the room. Inside was a Queen bed with black and white sheets and a polished wooden bedside table, adorned with an alarm clock and an old-fashioned lamp. A desk stood to the window, papers and stationery neatly sorted, and a vase of vibrant cornflowers rested on a set of drawers.

_He really out-did himself,_ he though pleasantly, setting his clothes on the bed. The drawers had been emptied, so the clothes went in there. The spectacled nation then stowed the case under the bed and strode out to the kitchen table.

"Do you like it?"

"It's delicious!"

Lithuania chuckled, cutting up his potato. It was nice to cook for friends, especially when they gave such great complements.

Estonia looked up from his soup. "Hm, what's so funny?"

"I always get a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever someone likes my food," Lithuania's eyes shone with warmth and joy.

"Well, you deserve praise," Estonia said, pointing a spoon at him. "That was probably the only thing that kept everyone at least a little caring and sane."

"You're just saying that-"

"No I'm not. Everyone thinks so, even Bela."

At the mention of his crush, the brunette closed his mouth and lowered his head. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Once they finished, Lithuania's guest stood up and collected the dishes. "I'm full," he sighed. "Thanks for the food."

"You're quite welcome," the owner of the house replied. "Are you going to be okay with them?"

"Yeah, I'll be-OW!"

Lithuania rushed over to the sink. "What happened?"

Estonia turned around, his right hand slightly stretched outwards. "It's nothing, but hot water is hot, you know."

The worrisome country held back a giggle as he reached for the icepack. "You go sit down at hold onto that for a while. I'll do the dishes."

Not wanting to seem like a bother, the blond did as he was told. As his friend washed the plates, Estonia had a somewhat embarrassing thought. Before he could stop himself, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Hey, what if we sleep together tonight?"

Lithuania stopped removing the spots on the cutlery and faced the speaker. His cheeks were tinged a light pink and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Y-you know, share a b-bed, like back in Soviet times," Estonia stuttered, feeling his face grow hot. _Was it actually read like that?_

Fully understanding the proposition, Lithuania nodded. "It's been awhile since I shared a bed. I've missed those nights, the security of others protecting me from Russia."

"R-right. I'll wait for you to finish, then we can go to bed."

There wasn't much of a wait, since Lithuania had almost finished washing up. With hands shrivelled a little, he changed into his pyjamas and pulled the covers over the two bodies. He remembered those times when he, Estonia and Latvia went to sleep in the small bed Russia gave them, although his house back then would've accommodated all of the nations. There was also that time when he lived in America's house, and they slept together after watching scary movies. He missed those times with America and his 'brothers'.

Looking over with caring green eyes, Lithuania realised that Estonia was already fast asleep, the rising and falling of his chest cycling in an even movement.

"_Labanakt, Estija," _he whispered, turning the lights off and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, the last bit was awkward. Trust me, nothing naughty happened, they just shared a bed. If it know needs to go up a rating, please inform me. I don't know how to translate the song, and neither does Google. I'm not too sure if the lyrics are right either. If I made any mistakes, please tell me. Bye!**

**Translations:  
**

**Labanakt Estija - Goodnight Estonia (Lithuanian)  
**


	4. A Somewhat Cliche Ending

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lateness! I just got on holidays and I'm already lazy! I was going to use the time to type stories, but I couldn't get any good ideas. Sorry if it's lacking, I rush when I'm worried. As always, Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. If I owned it, why would I be typing up Fanfiction?**

* * *

Sunday brought an ocean of rain to Vilnius. Yesterday was an average sunny day, attracting flocking tourist to the white beaches of the Baltic Sea, sun shining, waiting for victims to burn. There wasn't a forecast for a drizzle either, so people took it as an error in the system.

"Wow, did they take all of the water in the world and dump it on us?" Estonia remarked, wrapped in woollen scarfs and thick blankets.

Lithuania looked up from his mug of coffee. "I assume so," he answered. "I'm sorry about the heating problem; it always short-circuits when it rains heavily."

"Well that's why you should let me take a look at it," the blond sighed, adding another blanket to the pile of wool that was his friend. "And while you're at it, take a break from all of the housework. You have a small house, and no one's going to lecture you if there's one imperfection."

Lithuania turned his gaze to the window. It was true that he awoke early just to straighten the food cabinet that was sorted into different categories every week and to attend the gardens. He couldn't change that though. After living as one of Russia's slaves, housework was second nature, embedded into his mind. The amount of housework that the brunette did worried everyone, even America, who always told him to relax. That was strange, coming from someone that was once his boss.

"But if I don't do it, I'll fall into a lazy habit, and everything will rot and overgrow. I can't leave things like that,"

Estonia stood up and collected the empty mugs, bottoms stained a brown similar to the green-eyed Baltic. "It's okay; you'll never go _that _far. Just remember that we're free from Russia. He can't boss you around anymore."

Lithuania nodded. "Your right, thank you." He paused, eyes focusing on a case filled with board games and jigsaw puzzles. "Are you up for Jenga?"

* * *

"Ahh, that's the fourth time in a row you beat me, _Estija_!" Lithuania exclaimed, eyes filled with amusement as the Jenga blocks fell to the floor.

"Hey, I can teach you if you want," the bespectacled nation teased. "Do you want to play chess now?"

"Sure, but you're really good at that too," laughing, Lithuania packed the blocks away, forcing one stubborn piece of wood into the container. Just as he finished, the doorbell rang.

Surprised that someone was outside in this weather, Estonia walked over to the door. "Yes, who is it?" he asked as he opened the door. It was hard to see through the rain, but without a doubt, he knew that figure: Russia.

"Hello comrade," he smiled, violet eyes brightened from the light within the house. "I didn't expect you here."

Estonia clenched his fists. "What are you doing here?" he asked, voice icy cold and hushed. "You don't own us anymore; you can't do anything to us."

The tall nation was taken aback, face covered in innocence. "I'm not allowed to visit my friends time to time? I just wanted to have a talk."

Lithuania, confused as to why his friend was taking so long, went over to the entrance. "Hey Estonia," he called out, "who's at the door? You should let th… Y-You?!"

Russia turned to face his 'ex'. "Ah, hello Литва," he greeted. "I was waiting for you. Can I come in?"

The former Soviets exchanged glances. Sure, they both disliked the tyrannical ex-leader, but it was raining, so they had no other choice but to offer shelter.

"Thank you, friends," the Russian bowed, using the ends of his long scarf as a towel for his hair. "Ah, Lithy, may I talk to you in private?"

Green eyes clouded with worry, Lithuania nodded agreement. "Just you and me?"

"Da. In your bedroom, if you don't mind."

The Lithuanian shot a glance at Estonia, as if to say, "Don't worry"_,_ and lead Russia to the main bedroom.

The Estonian, with no clue as to what to do or what would happen, filled a bucket up with water. From experience, he knew about the things that happened whenever Russia was alone with one of the Baltics, especially when it was just him and the eldest. A shiver ran down Estonia's back as he remembered the scars that were sewed into his friend's back, the scars that will always remind him that he once belonged to the Soviet Union, and he would never be completely free. Those scars will never heal, never go away.

It seemed like centuries when the two nations re-appeared, eyes sealing the mysteries with not a chance of escape. No screams had been heard in that period, although that didn't mean anything. _Was he entirely tied down, mouth closed together? _ The blond shook bad thoughts from his head. As far as Russia went, he didn't appear sinister enough to beat someone in their own home while a guest was over. _But Russia is Russia,_ he thought.

The large nation beckoned farewell, disappearing ghost-like into the never ending storm. Unnerved, Estonia asked, "What did he do?"

Lithuania smiled, eyes somewhat far away. "Nothing that would concern you," he replied cheerfully. "Should I start making dinner now?"

Estonia nodded, wondering why something was being kept from him.

* * *

The moon camouflaged with the night sky, black painted all over it. Dead roses, dyed a snow white, littered the clearing. A blond boy, about seventeen, sat up. _Where was he?_

The wind rustled dead leaves as a brown deer strolled over towards the boy. The deer had huge, emerald eyes and had white spots on its back. The boy stiffened when he saw the resemblance between the deer and someone else: a friend of his.

"_Leedu,_ is that you?" the boy asked, holding out a hand.

The deer's eyes grew dark with fear of an unseen presence. Spooked, it scampered off into the thicket. "Hey, wait!" the boy pleaded.

Before he had a chance to follow the deer, the boy's vision faded to black, no longer seeing the deer or clearing. A voice rang in his ears, coated with a thick Russian accent. Some of the words sounded almost gibberish, but the message was clear: _You cannot escape, little one. I'll always be a part of you; you'll always be one with me. It's useless to resist, just give up._

_"__Ei! Hoia minust eemale, deemon!" _ Estonia screamed, kicking the bedpost in fear.

Lithuania's eyes flew right open, shock rippling through his body. "_Estija,_ what's the matter? A nightmare?" he questioned.

Estonia didn't respond; he just bunched the covers up, shaking and whimpering. His forehead was damp from cold perspiration, his head clouded with fear of his terrible vision.

"Okay, I'll go get some water," his friend said, racing off to the kitchen.

The blond boy held out a hand to stop him, but to no avail. _Don't leave me alone, it's dangerous. He'll take you back, and I won't be able to do anything about it. He's already caused you enough agony and pain, anymore will break me down._

Lithuania returned with a glass of water and a hand towel. Upon seeing his friend, Estonia broke down into deep sobs. "Why, why was it you he was after?"

The brunette tilted his head if confusion. "Who was after me?" he asked, sitting down and lending an arm of comfort.

"Russia. All of those years, he unleashed all of his hate on you, even if he didn't know any better. We all knew he was still a child at heart, but his strength was unbelievable, even for a nation. For fifty years, he punished you, whipped you, did unthinkable things to you. I've seen the scars, so don't bother saying it didn't hurt. How did you put up with it, and why did you stand in for Latvia and me when it was our turn?"

Lithuania's frown turned into a slight smile, running fingers in short blond hair. "Because, if I resisted or ran away, it would be you instead. He picked on you the least, but he still hurt you. I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of either one of you ending up like me, scars covering both on the outside and the inside. I love you guys too much for that to happen."

With those words, the Estonian felt arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled over, lying down in bed. "Hey, what are..." he started, cut off by a kiss. He didn't need his glasses to see how blind he had really been, and he _did _see Lithuania as an older brother, not a love interest. For the second time that week he felt himself blush.

When they broke away, he put his glasses back on to gaze into those great pools of bright green. Resting his arms on Lithuania's shoulders, he whispered, "Do you really feel like that?"

The Lithuanian broke into a grin, taking his fiend's glasses and putting them on. "Of course, and I wanted to ask you something, but it's embarrassing. The whole point of this weekend was for me to ask a question, so here goes: w-will you go... out with me?"

Estonia was completely caught off guard. "It's a little sudden, are you sure you're not just lonely without Poland?"

"I'm sure. You said it yourself; I don't spend enough time with you. It will be awkward at first, but-"

"Hey, I just wanted to know if Poland was involved. I'd love to go out with you." Estonia chuckled, snuggling in under the Lithuanian's chin. A slight peck was placed on his forehead, followed by a "Thank you, Eduard."

* * *

The buzz of conversation filled the campus. As the two Baltic States entered the gates, Prussia strutted over, France and Spain in tow.

"Hey Lithy, how was your weekend?" the albino smirked. "Anything you want to share?"

"I heard you two had a sleepover," Spain chirped, looking innocent.

"Ohonhonhon, sleeping together, maybe?" France laughed.

"No, nothing interesting," Lithuania declared smoothly. "Now if you excuse me, we need to get to class."

As he and Estonia walked off, the Bad Touch Trio started singing the same playground song that Prussia sung at the markets. Ignoring it, the blond grasped Lithuania's hand, fingers intertwining. "Do you have any plans this weekend, Toris?"

* * *

**Yay, the end! Now that it's over, I'll be able to fix mistakes that I've ignored. I apologise for any lovey-dovey themes, mistakes or bad translations. Goggle translated, so blame it.**

**Translations:  
**

**Литва - Lithuania (Russian Cyrillic)**

**Leedu - Lithuania (Estonian)  
**

**Ei! Hoia minust eemale, deemon - No! Stay away from me, demon (Estonian)**

**Thanks to all of you who have either followed, favourited or reviewed this story. You don't know how much it means to me, and I would mention you all by name, but I either can't be bothered to check who did, or don't know if you would like to be mentioned or not. Now, to make a Christmas-themed fic!  
**


End file.
